Apprentice Tutorial
Welcome To Lost In The Warriors World Wiki! ::Welcome to our wiki! This is a wiki filled with fanfictions, role-play, art, and even some real Warrior Cat facts! We are a rather new wikia, and we still need new members, and to become more active! :One question most new users have is "What can I edit?" Well the answer is simple! Anything! This tutorial is to teach new users the art of editing, and other things you can do here, on Lost In The Warriors World Wikia! Basic Editing Now, for the basic editing. Simple things like spelling, grammar, or history mistakes are common for new users to edit, but after a while there won't be any more mistakes! So, here are some ways to edit more. Links and Categories ::(*Under Construction*) :Links Links are important parts for pages. On the real warrior cat pages, every other cat name (besides a cat in a different clan) should be link ONCE. If the name is mentioned more then once, only link it the first time. If the name appears again, but in a different form (aka, apprentice to a warrior) then you can link it again. ::How to Link (This is the easy way) *Click the link button. *Type in the name of the page. *If it needs to be changed, change it in the space below. *Ta-da! Now this is the source way. This can be easier for some users. *Go into Source Mode *Type in the name of the page like so (but without the +) [++PAGENAME++]. *If it needs to link to a page, but with a different word, type it like this (again, no +) [++Catname++] If it turns out right, you can link Bluestar to Bluestar or Firestar to Firestar! Page Creating The first thing new users should do, is join one of our active role-play clans! *First thing's first, leave a message on one of the clan's talk pages, naming you character, description, and rank! *Then, once they add you, your character's name will be written in red, meaning it does not link to a real page. *To make your page, click the link, and create! Basic Page Format After you are creating your page, you must use this general format for the information of your character: CAT NAME ~~Charart Goes Here/Needs Charart~~ Description CATNAME is a cat with fur and ears with a tail and four legs with whiskers, a nose, 2 eyes, and claws. Family Mother- Queenheart Father- Warriorpelt Siblings- Apprenticepaw(deceased) & Warriornose Mate(s)- Lovetail (formerly), Leaderstar Kits- Randomkit & Anonymouskit History One day Warriorpelt was out hunting and a pack of Weirdclan warriors attacked him, but luckily CATNAME was there to save him with their small knowledge of herbs. Then, Leaderstar found out that Weirdclan was planing to attack again, but CATNAME went to Weirdclan's camp, and asked them not to attack, for snow-fall was hard of her clan. Role-Played By USERNAME This is how every character page should be set up. Notes: *Any and ALL characters mentioned on your page should have a link, weather it links to anything or not. If the character is deceased then fill in their information, and in history explain their death, of who they are related to. *''USE THIS WIKIAS LINEARTS FOR CAT IMAGES ONLY!'' Absolutely NO linearts from other wikis should be used here! *The history can either be past history, a traumatic moment in role-play, or their death (if they are dead). *If they need a charart, they should be categorized under "Cats Needing Art" *This format should also be used for real Warrior Cats. :::(To be continued.)